Daemons
Daemons are a race of malevolent supernatural beings that reside in Bloody Hell, but are capable of traveling to Earth through summoning rituals or possession. They are among the most violent creatures in existence, viewing all other forms of life to be inherently inferior to them. They are currently trapped in their home dimension with no way out and are plotting to invade Earth to convert it into yet another hellish wasteland for them to colonize. History The Daemons within Bloody Hell are ruled by an imperialist monarchy comprised of a large bloodline of warriors believed to be descendants of the legendary god of war Vazdite. The highest ranking lords are informally referred to as The Crimson Circle by lower class Daemons and are led by their most powerful member, The Namysmer. Whomever holds this title is worshiped as a god but are also under constant threats of assassination attempts and military coups due to feuds over who the true heir truly is. This changed dramatically when Xanviezihr, the current Namysmer, usurped the throne from her father, Mr. Mite, and began restructuring the entire kingdom. With the help of her adviser and aunt Breezal, she devised a scheme to trick the Daemon Lords to go to war with one another by framing her brothers and sisters for the murder of the Archduke of Succubi and the Gargoyle Queen. By the end of the war all of her opponents were either killed or banished from Bloody Hell. The remaining nine Lords loyal to her during the war were rewarded with their very own kingdoms and a seat at The Crimson Circle. When The Bloody Biker first claimed ownership over Bloody Hell, the majority of the Daemon population did not take his reign seriously. Thousands of other would-be-conquerors were easily defeated and humiliated over the course of their species's long history, so they assumed he would be no different. As such, the Empire originally considered his one-sided rivalry against them to be humorous and deemed his involvement in Daemon affairs to be inconsequential. However, as Damien grew more powerful and gained more support, the Daemon Empire started to view him as a legitimate threat. A few Daemons even decided to join the Biker's side to seize power by executing the Daemon Lords. In response to this new rebellion, Xanviezihr gathered an elite squadron of warriors led by Halzuhr the Headsman, her most trusted executioner, to eliminate the rebellion before they gained traction. Mythology and Religion Daemons are a highly religious race prone to fanaticism and intolerance towards other faiths, declaring war on any and all species who go against their gods. Daemons believe in a wide variety of gods, but only worship one in particular: Vazdite, the god of war, invasion, rage, strength, and revenge. As the primary deity of their religion, there are multiple temples dedicated to venerating Vazdite. Despite their devotion to their god, Daemons rarely pray to Vazdite, as many see it as a sign of weakness and believe doing such will lead to their defeat in battle. The Archon's Wailing According to Daemon mythology, Bloody Hell was once an abstract void where thoughts and reality were one and the same. Devoid of any sentient life, the influence of the incorporeal spirits that inhabited the immaterial realm were inconsequential at best, bringing forth small changes that lasted mere seconds. This all changed when a mysterious voice spoke incomprehensible gibberish, which soon transformed into complex shrieks and moans. The contents of these "songs" are lost to time, but are now called The Archon's Wailing, a battle cry so beautiful and filled with such passion that it created the physical properties of Hell itself. The red sky and large pits came first, followed by the ground, mountains, and large structures made from bone. Then a large blanket of smoke engulfed the entire world and began consuming everything it came across, sparing nothing in it's path. At this point, five hundred chains wrapped around this uncontrollable beast and four mighty Oni dragged it downward. They then began to impale it with every weapon imaginable to incapacitate it and sewed leather unto the beast, giving it a physical form. Once the task was done, the monster sprung free and smashed the Oni until they were nothing but a charred pulp of flesh and muscle. With that, Bloody Hell and its patron war god Vazdite were born. While the Archon's Wailing appeared to be finished, this could not be further from the truth. The song was still echoed through Bloody Hell, influencing every living creature within. It is said that should the song ever stop even for a moment, the entire world will cease to exist and will revert back to the primordial nothingness. Supposedly the only thing preventing this from happening is the collective suffering of all sentient life in the known universe. As such, most Daemons believe it is their sacred duty to spread more violence, disaster, and death through their innumerable wars to ensure the continued existence of their home dimension for as long as they still draw breath. Ypasis, Mother of All Daemons Moments after Vazdite's creation, the blood of the four Oni coalesced into a single mass and sank deep beneath the ground until it reached the inner core of Bloody Hell. After nine days of incubating, the fertility goddess Ypasis finished constructing a body for herself. Said to be the first and greatest Succubus ever, Ypasis is considered the mother of all Daemonkind and is capable of giving birth to entire armies of Daemons in a matter of days. One of the most famous incidents of this occurring in Daemon mythology was an old legend in which she "impregnated" Bloody Hell's largest sun with her essence, leading to the creation of billions of Daemons in a single month. She is said to represent temptation and hedonism in all its forms, as her very aura can drive mortal beings to break into uncontrollable frenzies, forcing even the most strong-willed Daemons to indulge in their most primitive urges. Despite her large significance to Daemon legend, Ypasis appears very sparingly in stories, often being mentioned very briefly in anything that does not have her as the central character. One reason for this could be her alleged disappearance from Bloody Hell ten thousand years ago. The cause of her absence have ranged from her being murdered and cannibalized by her eldest son Pan to ascending to a higher plane of existence. Regardless of which theory they subscribe to, it is widely believed Ypasis will return the moment her children need her the most. Category:Creatures Category:Daemons Category:Bloody Hell